


The Sweet Rush

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh hell, he found the candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Rush

**Author's Note:**

> **series** \-- manga  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- Soon after Roy goes to live with Chris  
>  **Warning** \-- silliness  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- Any resemblance between this and things my brother did as a kid are strictly not coincidental. (and yes I've use the idea before, I do believe). Thanks to Evil_little_dog for the quickie beta.

"What the hell!" Chris gaped as her four-year-old nephew raced down the spiraling staircase from the hotel into the bar where her girls were getting ready for the evening's work. Nude, Roy's run was accompanied by high-pitched squealing and his own drumbeat. He stopped every few steps to slam a metal ladle into a pot while dancing a naked jig.

"Roy, come back here!" Rebecca's voice floated down from upstairs. The girl was supposed to be babysitting.

The erratic drumbeat took up residence in Chris's head. "Roy, give me those."

"Never!" He took off into the bar, flailing away on his drum.

"Sorry, Madam, I was reading and he got into the toffee," Rebecca said, running downstairs.

"How much?"

"He ate all of it."

Cursing in all the languages she knew, Chris took off after her sugar-fueled nephew. This could not be good. He'd abandoned the pot and was scaling the bar like a monkey. Chris grabbed for him, but Roy slithered right out of her grip. Why were kids so hard to hold onto? He pranced down the bar until he saw himself in the mirror. He started to dance again, obviously proud of his reflection.

Chris grabbed him in mid hip-swing and Roy broke out into thrashing tears. "That's it! No more candy in the living areas. Roy-boy, let's get you caged until you come down from the sugar-high."

His protests echoed all the way back to his room, making Chris think he'd be the death of her.


End file.
